The present invention relates generally to online documentation and in particular to online documentation that contains computer program instructions.
Software documentation is written text that accompanies computer software and either explains how it operates or how to use it. Types of documentation include requirements or statements that identify attributes, capabilities, characteristics, or qualities of a system, as well as functional code, which is used to execute a software program. For a system administrator or developer of a software product, software documentation is used in a variety of applications, such as learning, testing, or maintaining a system. When performing any of these tasks, a system administrator or software developer is required to read copious amounts of software documentation. In turn, these users must then interpret the code within the documentation and apply the code to their system. As software products continue to grow and evolve, so too does the amount of software documentation that accompanies this software.